villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blendin Blandin
Blendin Blandin is a character from Gravity Falls. He is a Time Anomaly Removal Crew operative that goes through history to remove and repair time anomalies and seeks revenge on Dipper and Mabel Pines for ruining his life. He was voiced by Justin Roiland, who also voiced the Earl of Lemongrab in Adventure Time and Rick Sanchez in Rick and Morty. History The episode begins in the year 207̃012 with Blendin Blandin running away from the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron after escaping the Infinitentiary. Before being captured, he invokes "Globnar", futuristic gladiator arena controlled by the Time Baby, and names Mabel and Dipper due to his hatred towards them after the events in "The Time Traveler's Pig". The gang (Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Stan, Wendy, Candy and Grenda) go to Mr. Zzz's Big Gunz Laser Tag. Everyone enters the game, but Soos stops to tie his shoe. As he does so, Mabel and Dipper run through a portal into the future and get trapped in a room made of timetanium. Blendin shows up with two others from the future and brings them to Globnar. They are told that if Blendin wins, then he chooses the fate of the twins (which he swore to wish they were never born) and, in addition, would be granted any wish he so desired. They take the time traveling measuring tape off of one of the time officials escorting Blendin and travel back, but accidently ten years back. At Soos' birthday party, it is learned that Soos' dad never returned to Soos. That year he got a postcard from him, and it was the year he realized that his dad was never coming back. Dipper and Mabel develop an idea to grant Soos whatever wish he wanted if they completed and won Globnar. The twins give themselves up to Blendin and do the games. Not much of a fighting scene is given, but there is a race, chess, and a cyclops. Dipper and Mabel are scratched up completely. In the end, the final task is laser tag. The twins win and grab the wishing orb. The fate decided for Blendin is that he will be spared, and as a bonus, given some nice hair. He makes a cameo appearance in "Dipper and Mabel vs The Future" as Bill Cipher possesses him to get his hands on the Interdimensional Rift. As Weirdmageddon begins, Blendin regain his conscious and warned all troops for a reinforcement against Bill. As the Time Baby, along with the Time Patrol troops are killed by Bill, Blendin manage to dodge Bill's attack, and finding a refugee, until someone destroys Bill for good. Blendin and Dundgren are only surviving members of Time Patrol. However, it was revealed in "Journal 3" that Lolph and Dundgren send out holograms in dangerous missions. In other words, Lolph did not die. However, they are furious that Blendin had a part in Weirdmageddon by making a deal with Bill Cipher on account of him being sick of being teased of losing Globnar to the Pines twins. Initially, Mabel called for Blendin's death as his fate in that episode. In a letter to the Pines twins, Blendin mentioned that he was fed up with being teased for "losing Globnar to two children". So, he made a deal with Bill Cipher to put an end to this. After Bill killed the Time Baby, Blendin went back in time to avoid further damage. What Blendin did not know was that he was considered an outlaw for his involvement in Weirdmageddon. Trying to avoid the Time Police, he went time hopping, only to end up in 1883 after his time machine broke. From there, he enjoyed life as a Pocket-watch Repairman. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Amoral Category:Vengeful Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil Category:Rogues